Book 3: Mayree Christmas
by PokemonShipUltima
Summary: AAMayL, AdvanceShipping, AshxMay, other names for it. It's Christmas Eve and Ash has to get a present for his true love or else it all might end. His relationship, his world, and maybe he'll end his own life! Remember to post comments on what should happen next in the story guys! Thanks for the 21 views guys! 21! I mean really I come on to see 21 views! I AM SO HAPPY!
1. The Overprotective Caring Type

**Hey Guys this is PokémonShipUltima here and I told you all that I would be pulling aside from my regular AAMayL series to make a Christmas story. However, I decided to make it part of my series so this is gonna be interesting. TAKE IT AWAY PIKACHU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IF I DID THEN THERE WOULD BE MORE ADVANCESHIPPING, PORYGON WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BANNED AND SERENA WOULD HAVE CRIED AND RAN AWAY FOREVER WHEN SHE SAW ASH AND MAY TOGETHER! OMG I SHOULD TOTALLY MAKE THAT A STORY!"**

**"Hey guys it's yo' main man Pikachu here with another story of the times Ash and May were dating. When I say they ****_were_**** dating, I mean that they're actually married now. SO ARE ME AND ESPEON! THUMBS UP FOR ELECTROPSYSHIPPING! Still thinking of a name for that... Yes, so after they confessed their love and had that crazy first date, it's Christmas day. Even the WISEST boy in the world can't be SMART enough to remember every important thing. Even if it's for the girl he loved." Pikachu started and a new flashback took place.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

May's alarm clock was going crazy again this morning as usual. Ash didn't even wake up this time. Then the alarm went into auto snooze after about ten minutes so instead of waking up at 8:00, Ash woke up at 8:30, May snuggled up extremely close to him, her face buried in his chest. Ash wasn't startled at all at this, now knowing that May was his dream come true and he was with her at long last and alive at that. After what had happened the previous day.

"Angel, angel wake up please." Ash said gently also shaking May a little.

No response whatsoever.

"May?!" He yelled shaking her more vigorously. Then he checked her pulse. No pulse... "WAKE UP! COME ON DON'T MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DIED AT NIGHT AFTER ALL THAT! NO MAY WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Ash started panicking like a mad man would. Good thing the doors were sound proof.

Slowly, May opened her eyes, then she shot up.

"GOT YA! HAHA! You said _anything_? Well how about this." Then May leaned in and kissed Ash and pulled away quickly. It was like one of those quick _see ya' in 30 minutes, love ya'_ type of kisses.

"Damn, May you have got to stop scaring me like that. You don't want another heart attack incident do you?" Then Ash started to laugh after that smug remark.

"Ok Ash you got me! I'll stop." May said apologizing. "Well Ashy, let's get dressed. I managed to buy a privacy shade online and use my PC transfer system to put it in my room. Now we can get dressed twice as quickly!"

So they got dressed on opposite sides of the curtain, Ash wearing a nice his Wallace cup outfit (Let's pretend he went to Sinnoh first), May wearing a dark blue silk dress. I guess they just looked like this.

(Yeah bitch, I'm Indiana Jones.) (OMG WHY DID I HAVE TO GET SUCH A HOT PIC OF MAY! IMA BE LOOKING BACK AT THIS SO MUCH!)

THEN OOOOOHHHH THEN! THEY CHECKED THE CALLENDAR! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! It was Christmas Eve day! Bad news is Ash still hasn't got a present for May. Figuring out the big questions of the universe didn't leave much time for his real life.

"Oh God!" Ash said, realizing his lack of presents. He somehow managed to get one for Brock and Max, but not for May yet. He tried to get it last month with the other two but he just couldn't figure out the perfect gift for May. Now he have 5 times the pressure with it being his girlfriend now rather than his friend who he was crushing on.

"What is it Ash, is something wrong?" May asked.

"Uh what, why would anything be wrong!? HAHAHAHA." Then Ash broke out in a cold sweat and his voice was shaking with nervousness.

"Ash are you sure you're ok? Is it something with your crazy head again?" May held Ash's forehead, massaging it to ease the 'pain'.

"No May my head's ok! Thanks for the concern though. I'm just going to go outside for a walk ok?" Ash asked, trying to get out quickly to find that present for May. "Well love you! I'll phone call you in an hour if I'm not back to make sure I'm ok! Bye!" Ash blurted these last few words out very quickly as he headed out to Lilycove aboard Latios to try and get a present for May.

_It has to be perfect... I can't fail... _Ash repeatedly thought these same words as he was practically throwing everything in the mall about to get May a present. In terms of boyfriends, he was the overprotective, caring type.


	2. Please don't Go

**Hey Guys so yeah you read the first chapter. Sorry it was really short. I was writing from 12:00 am to 4:00 am yesterday with writers' block so yeah. It's hard man... Anyway yeah. Take it away Pikachu.**

**"Hey guys so I'm just going to cut to the chase. So they wake up blah blah blah, me and Espeon are still recovering blah blah blah Crhistmas Eve etcetera Ash forgot May's gift whatever Ash is probably gonna kill himself if he can't get a gift yada yada yada." Pikachu recapped and then the flashback began.**

Ash was running through the whole mall practically tearing the racks down trying to look for a perfect gift.

"I swear to God if I don't find a good gift for May I am literally going to kill myself!" When other people heard this they didn't think he was crazy at all. Everyone knew about Ash and May's relationship after the day before after they were spotted at "Mashique de la Beautifly." It was all over the news. Kind of hard to hide a relationship between one of the best trainers in the world and a gym leader's daughter.

Little did the people know he meant his words...

Ash then slowed down after being warned by a clerk that he would be kicked out if he kept up at this rate.

"Ugh, this is tough. I know nothing about women's fashion. I can't think of any cute clothes for May. Anything I have thought of so far I only seem to like. Wait, light-bulb! I can play dress up using May as a doll in my mind I guess. It's worth a shot right?"However, Ash quickly abandoned the idea after accidentally starting May off with her undergarments on. Stupid dress up online games always starting it off like that. "I would ask one of the female customers for advice but they might take it the wrong way and think he was trying to flirt with them or something." Images of Kacey from yesterday went through Ash's head. Ash shuddered. "I just don't know what to do. WAIT! LIGHT-BULB! AND THIS ONE IS ACTUALLY A GOOD IDEA!" Ash just walked up to a clerk and decided to ask them.

"Ah yes sir. This seems to be quite a predicament you got on your hands there. Impressing a Gym leader's daughter is hard enough, they have almost everything, but when they're your significant other... That's something else. Although I wouldn't want to be in your situation I envy you. So which one is it?" The store clerk looked like he would go on, but he didn't thankfully.

"Yeah, that is quite a problem and she is beautiful, but what do you mean which one?" Ash replied to each comments the man made.

"Which Gym leader's daughter is it? I haven't seen the news recently so I haven't heard anything about you Mr. Ash. Can I see a picture too?" The Clerk explained himself.

"Norman, from the Petalburg Gym, you would know him, not personally but here's the picture anyway." Ash pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of her and himself with their arms over each other's shoulders, Ash's head turned, kissing May's cheek.

"Woah! Now she is quite the fine young lady. You should consider yourself lucky I'm not the same age as you right now! Haha, just kidding! I have full respect for your relationship." The clerk joked around. "I'm actually really sorry sir, but I believe that May Maple's father Norman has pretty much given her anything a girl could ask for. Although we have a lot of things he hasn't given her, there was more than likely a reason why he didn't get those ones for her. I don't think anything in this mall would be good enough for her unless if she came here and picked it out herself. Can I interest you in some coupons?" The clerk quickly switched the subject hoping not to upset the young man's mood.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN COUPONS! I WANT TO GET HER the perfect present for Christmas..." Ash slowly quieted down as he began to cry. "Now if you'll excuse I'm going to go home and point a gun to my head." Ash slowly walked out of the store and flew Latios home.

As Ash entered the Pokemon Center he realized it was night time and everyone was in their rooms. Ash went into his room and saw that May was already in bed, but she couldn't sleep. She wanted Ash to be there.

"Hey Ashy." May said within a yawn. "Where have you been?" May was worried something had happened to Ash because he hadn't called like he said he would. She wasn't all that worried anymore though because she was tired and pretty much forgot.

"Before I answer your question answer this. What would you say if I suicide?" Ash asked this perfectly aware which made it even more bizarre.

"WAIT WHAT!? WHY WOULD I LIKE IT IF YOU SUICIDED!? YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE YOU AND I COULDN'T BARE TO LOSE YOU! WHY ARE YOU EVEN THINKING OF THAT!?" May actually started to panic this time.

"Well I guess I can answer two of your questions with the same answer then, where I've been, the Lilycove Mall. Why I want to suicide, I forgot to get you a Christmas present for you so I tried to go shopping today and get you a gift but nothing was good enough for someone as amazing as you... I'm sorry May. Now I've probably ruined Christmas for you and I can't forgive myself." Ash was about to go on when May started.

"Oh Ash it's ok! I could never be that mad at you! I need you in my life. Please don't go." May said sweetly, trying to convince Ash not to kill himself.

"No May, it's not ok. You don't need me in your life, you just want me in your life. I'm not good for you. I just think if I remain your boyfriend I'll break your heart many more times than this will. If i keep traveling with you we'll both start to hate the fact that we can't be together. If I leave you'll get lost to find me and be lost in the wilderness forever. If I die, I can't cause you any more problems." Ash tried to state reasons but May wouldn't accept.

"Look Ash how many times do I have to say it. I need you! I love you Ash! Can't we even talk this out? Ash don't!" May exclaimed as Ash pulled out the gun his mom packed him in case he got into trouble and he didn't have his Pokemon with him. "NO ASH DON'T LEAVE!"

**Not really a cliffhanger since I'm going to post the next chapter right away but I'm going to still say it. BAM CLIFFHANGER! See you guys in like 5 minutes.**


	3. The Perfect Gift

**Hey guys, told you it would only be 5 minutes! Anyway I'm just going to start the flashback instead of Pikachu Narrating this time. He's really tired and it's like 3:58 am where I am. I had to get this done for Christmas so don't ask.**

**FLASHBACK BEGINS!**

"I'm sorry May. It's been fun, see you in 90 years my love..." Ash said as he placed the gun to his head and his finger on the trigger.

Suddenly, a golden silhouette of who appeared to be his mother appeared behind him and gently pulled his hand away. _Is this what happened at the restaurant when I was about to kill Kasey too? _Ash thought. "Ash don't do this. There is a time and place for everything, but not now. Even with a gun." _It's like her words are recurring in my head. _(**Ha reference from the games.) **Then she smiled and disappeared.

"You know what May. Maybe you're right, plus I think I just thought of another Christmas present for you! To make up for something at the beginning of our travels. I'm sorry I was acting so crazy. My mom made me come to my senses. Don't ask how it works." Ash had finally come to realize.

"Well that was quick, random and dramatic. I'm so emotionally unstable right now! I'm just going to go to sleep ok? I just need to process what just happened. Good night Ashy!" May quickly blurted this out so she could get some sleep quicker. Then Ash went to sleep too. May snuggled up closer to Ash than even the previous night and wrapped her arms around him this time.

_**Night**_

_**Morning**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Same routine as the previous day except they really didn't wake up at all until about 11:00 am. Ash again got up first and was a little shocked at three things, one May was snuggled up even closer than before, two he hadn't noticed that May wasn't even wearing pajamas, she was in her undergarments only. It was the image from yesterday in reality, except this time he wasn't as grossed out, but thought she looked rather sexy. **(I'm not going all rated M don't worry.)**

"Morning May! Merry Christmas!" Ash surprised May as she got up and they both stepped out of bed. Oh yeah, May's lower half undergarments were exposed. Ash had the same thoughts on it, but decided not to say anything as he might get slapped or something.

"May, let's get dressed on sides of the curtain and then you can start partying with Brock and Max. I have to go get that surprise gift I mentioned last night. I'll be back by 12:00 ok? Love you bye! I'll _remember_ to call if I'm not back by 12. Otherwise, actually come after me. I'll be in Mauville city. Once again, LOVE YA!" Ash just wanted to clarify with May what his plan was so she wouldn't be worried. Then, Ash kissed May. Not just like a short "buh-bye" kiss, but an actually real kiss. Similar to the first kiss they ever shared but different scenery, it was only 5 minutes long, not 2 hours, and it also had some kind of magic to it, as if it had a message. As if it was saying, _I will never leave you, don't forget it._

"I won't leave you either Ash!" May said after they came back up for air.

"So you got it didn't you. Well you're pretty smart. That's one of the many things I love about you. Well gotta bounce!" Ash ran out hopped on Latios and flew to Mauville city. There he found the perfect gift and came back. He put the gift in the shed. **(Use the clues. Guess what it could've been. Refer to episode 1 of Pokemon Advanced Battle [Not necessary really] and everything in this chapter.)**

_**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE CONTINUED LATER! I HAVE TO GET SOME SLEEP AND MEDITATE MY QRITERS BLOCK OFF! It's 5:11 AM NOW! SEE YOU GUYS IN 1-3 DAYS!**_


End file.
